


Two Constructs Holding Hands (Two Constructs Holding Hands!)

by itsfio



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, also gay robot, wtf gay little suit of armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfio/pseuds/itsfio
Summary: Newly a lieutenant, Rockmo goes with commander Seydensorrow to a public event and sees a familiar face.
Relationships: Rockmo/Magdalene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Two Constructs Holding Hands (Two Constructs Holding Hands!)

The uniform wrapped around him feels tight, almost choking. He's never worn clothing before and it shows, he keeps tugging at the collar, nervously fiddling with the straps. The outfit is fitted correctly to him, but the first time is always the strangest; and it is strange for Rockmo, who's currently wearing his lieutenant uniform for the first time. He's glad Seydensorrow offered him the job (it felt good to help people, and being close to the man he considered family was a nice bonus) but he couldn't help but wonder if he could actually do it while restricted like this. He hoped it was something he would get used to. "Wearing it in" as his more organic friends sometimes said.

They're at a public function of some sort, for what he has little idea. Originally, it was Dialeth who would be accompanying Seydensorrow, but he had decided to bail; which in hindsight was maybe for the best, while Rockmo is the type to stand quietly in the corner like a large, nervous houseplant, Dialeth might have caused a ruckus. Still, the last minute nature of his involvement meant he got no details. For now, Seydensorrow has broken away from him to have a chat with a fellow official. Rockmo had been content to quietly tail him the whole night but it seemed fate had other plans.

Another thing Rockmo has never really done before is go to anything akin to a party. The room is loud and bustling. The mood is light though, everywhere there's people - there's laughing and smiling. It's nice, but a little overwhelming, all the noise and the motion is a bit more than he's used to. So he takes exactly the spot you'd think he would, standing quietly by his lonesome against a wall, thinking to himself. He's too lost in his own thoughts to notice the clockwork walking up to him.

"The machine is glad to see you here." Magdalene says. Their voice is gentle, audible over the chatter and kerfuffle of the other people here, but only just so. Rockmo is surprised to see them, he wonders if knowing what the actual event was for would lessen the surprise, it's a pleasant one though. Magdalene takes their place next to Rockmo, leaning against the wall as well. He feels impossibly large by their side. Big and bulky and over-sized next to Magdalene's delicate frame. Magdalene doesn't seem to take offense to Rockmo's lack of a direct response, they seem to know Rockmo is happy to see them, even if he has a hard time expressing it, or anything.

For a while they just stand together, quietly enjoying each other's company. Rockmo is especially appreciative, the nerves that had been simmering in him from the crowd have dissipated. Replaced by a warm calmness that swallows his mind. Being around them seems to have that effect on him.

It's Magdalene that breaks the silence.

"You look quite dashing in that." they say sweetly. Rockmo is taken aback by the compliment, he manages not to sputter, but Magdalene must sense his surprise because they chuckle gently. He composes himself quick enough, putting his arms behind his back as he stands at ease. He nods at them. 

"Thank you." he replies, his voice is even, but the shyness is clear. Magdalene hums in response and looks back to the crowd, people-watching. Meanwhile Rockmo is doing a lot of Magdalene-watching, he counts his blessings that his helmet doesn't betray his gaze. He wonders if they know just how much they make his head spin, that they're the only one he can see when they walk in a room. It seems so quiet now, but in the back of his mind he knows it's just him losing focus. He can't help it, not when they're so close he could reach out and touch them.

He finds himself fixated on their hands, clasped in front of them. They seem so small... if they held hands his would completely engulf theirs... wait, don't think about holding hands. Once again he feels thankful for the helmet. His stance relaxes subconsciously, putting his hands at his sides without thinking about it. He tries to push his thoughts away from that as he scans the crowd. There are no threats, nothing even of interest, really. Seydensorrow is somewhere in another room and he's the only person he knows here, aside from Magdalene, of course. 

He's trying to focus his attention to a woman in a pretty dress that has taken entirely too many fruits for her small plate to hold when he feels something touch his hand. He doesn't pull away or visibly react in any way but he does look at his hand to see what it is. A delicate, inorganic hand, engulfed in his. His mind goes empty as he looks up at Magdalene, but they aren't looking at him. They're still watching the room, ever so casually. 

He doesn't know what to say. 'I love you more than I know how to express?' 'You make me feel like I'm more than discarded scrap metal??' 'I want to spend every second with you that you can tolerate of me???' 'I think you're cute????'

After a moment, he decides to say nothing. Decides to accept what's being offered to him so kindly. He gently squeezes their hand in his, and when Magdalene glances at him sidelong, with a smile in their eyes, he thinks he made the right decision.


End file.
